


Christmas Morning

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan and Phil celebrate Christmas with their children.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Morning

“Daddy Daddy!” Their children said as they ran into the room. “Santa came!” Dan and Phil sleepily looked at each other and then the clock. 5 AM. Of course. The older two ran and jumped on the bed. The youngest, who was too little to even understand they hype, stood by the bed. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten out of bed, but he wasn’t going to question it. “Get up, get up, get up!” they hollered as they jumped. Dan and Phil sat up.  
“I don’t think he did,” Dan said in a teasing tone. “You were all quite naughty.”  
“But he did! Come on!” Their oldest daughter, Stella, said as she pulled on his hand. “Let’s go see!” Dan smiled and stood up.  
“Alright, alright. Come on Phil,” Dan looked back at the children. “IT’S CHRISTMAS,” he shouted. Phil smiled and rolled his eyes. Dan picked up Jullien so he didn’t get hurt and followed the other two downstairs.  
“Hurry!” Stella and Oliver shouted.  
“I promise the presents aren’t going anywhere,” Dan said. “You two need to calm down before I call Santa and tell him to take everything back.” With that, Stella and Oliver quickly calmed themselves. Once they got to the living room, Dan put Jullien down and told Stella and Oliver to sit. Jullien ran right for the presents, but Dan stopped him and told Stella to hold on to him. “Sit in front of the tree so we can get your picture!” Dan said. Stella and Oliver moved so that they were in front of the tree, but facing away from it so Dan could get their picture. “How about some hot chocolate while we wait for your dad to get his lazy but up out of bed?” Dan asked. Stella and Oliver nodded. Dan smiled and went into the kitchen, Jullien on his hip. He pulled four mugs out of the cupboard and got a pot of coffee started. He turned on the hot water and waited for it to get a little warm, not quite hot, before filling two of the mugs with water. He put two packets of hot chocolate in each cup (because he had to be honest, one wasn’t very chocolatey) and stirred until there were no more chunks. He then put a few mini marshmallows in the cups and put a bit of whipped cream on top. He unwrapped two candy canes and put one in each cup.  
“Ok children! Go sit at the table and I’ll bring it to you!” He grabbed two straws, put Jullien down, and took Stella and Oliver their hot chocolates. Then he went back in the kitchen, got a sippy cup for Jullien, filled it with chocolate milk, and took him to the table to join his siblings.  
“Thank you Daddy,” Stella said. Oliver said it right after. Jullien only grunted, but he couldn’t speak very well yet, so Dan didn’t expect much. Dan took more pictures of the children enjoying their special Christmas hot chocolates before going back to the kitchen to get his and Phil’s coffees poured. As he did that, Phil came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Dan’s temple.  
“Thank you for this,” Phil said, inhaling deeply, taking in the beautiful scent of coffee. Dan shrugged.  
“That’s my job, to make you and the kids happy.” They both stayed silent to listen in on Stella and Oliver talking about what they hoped Santa brought and Jullien’s screams of joy. Dan smiled. “And that is what makes me happy.” Dan turned around and kissed Phil. “I think I may have died and went to heaven,” Dan admitted. “Because I don’t think life could get any better than this.”  
Once Stella and Oliver finished their hot chocolates, Dan and Phil helped them to rinse their mugs and wash their hands and told them to go sit in the living room. Dan put the mugs in the dishwasher and joined the rest of his family in the living room. Phil was holding Jullien, who was still happily sucking on his sippy cup full of milk.  
“Ok are we ready to open presents!” Dan said. Stella and Oliver cheered. Jullien clapped, though Dan was positive that he didn’t know why. “Stockings first!” Dan said and handed each of the children their stockings. “Wait wait!” Dan said and he ran to go get a camera. It wasn’t for a YouTube video or anything. He just wanted some home video of his kids on an actual camera. He turned it on and aimed it at Stella and Oliver. “Ok now go,” He said. Oliver ripped right into his, but Stella was a little more careful. They both got all the exact same candies, as not to start arguments between them later. Dan turned the camera to Phil, who was helping Jullien to get his toy out of the bottom of the stocking. They hadn’t put much in his because Jullien was still too little for candy or anything and was too little to enjoy a lot of toys. So they’d simply put a few new toys that make noise in his stocking so he could be entertained while his siblings took turns opening their presents.  
Of course, Oliver and Stella both were very excited by everything that they got that day and asked Dan to open the boxes for everything. Dan insisted on waiting until after all of the presents had been opened before they opened any of the toys’ boxes so the kids wouldn’t get distracted by the toys and not want to open the rest of the gifts.  
The two of them also insisted that they wanted to help Jullien open his presents when it came to his turn. He didn’t have very many presents, and he didn’t really care, so Dan said they could open all of Jullien’s at once after Oliver’s and Stella’s were all opened.  
By the time everything was opened and all the trash was thrown away, it was only 6:30. Still too early for breakfast, but that was fine. The kids were distracted by their toys and candy, so they didn’t care about food. It was also too early to be calling the grandparents to wish them a Merry Christmas. They were likely still in bed, catching up on all the years of Dan and Phil waking them up at five in the morning to open Santa’s gifts. They left the children in the living room while Dan and Phil went to the kitchen to find a way to keep the candy in separate bowls and put it somewhere that the children wouldn’t be able to reach without getting help.  
“I love you,” Phil said once he’d placed both bowls on top of the fridge. Dan smiled.  
“I don’t think I will ever get sick of hearing you say that,” he said. “I love you too.”  
“I think it’s time to break out the Christmas playlist.” Phil nodded.  
Dan snuck upstairs to grab his laptop and speakers so the kids wouldn’t hear him. He hit play on the playlist. Of course, the first thing that came up was the My Chemical Romance cover of “All I want for Christmas.” Phil gave Dan The Look™ and Dan shrugged in reply. He grabbed hold of Phil’s hands and started dancing with him. Phil laughed and joined in. In the other room, they heard the children start to belt out the lyrics to the song, causing Dan and Phil to laugh. Dan snuck just one more kiss in before they had three children hanging off their legs. Dan picked Jullien up and danced with him.  
They all sang and danced together, probably a little too loudly, but they didn’t care. This is what the holidays were all about. Family time and memories. Traditions started and children laughing.  
Of course, in the back of their minds, Dan and Phil kept floating to “what are the neighbors going to think” even though they had lived in a house since shortly before Stella was born. They spent ten years in apartment buildings, you had to give them a break.  
***  
Dan ended up making American style red and green colored pancakes for breakfast. American pancakes had always been Phil’s favorite, and you couldn’t not be festive on Christmas. The children got glasses of water to go with their breakfast (they didn’t need too much sugar or they’d puke). Dan sat at the table and ate with the kids as Phil fed Jullien whatever food he had picked out to give to him that day.  
Everything was just perfect. He couldn’t think of a single thing that could make the day better. Not even-  
“Snow!” Stella shouted as soon as she saw the white dust falling from the sky. “It’s snowing!” She ran to the window to watch as it fell.  
“Sit down and finish eating,” Dan said. “It’s going to be awhile before there’s enough on the ground to go play in,” he said. “Maybe when you both finish eating, brushing your teeth, and taking baths taken, we can go outside and play.” Stella ran to sit back down and stuffed bite after bite in her mouth quicker than she could chew.  
“Slow down or you’ll choke, Stella,” Phil said kindly. “I promise the snow won’t go away that fast.” Stella nodded and slowed down, thoughtfully chewing each piece of pancake. She was probably planning what she was going to do once they all went outside. She was just that kind of child.  
Stella was the first to have everything Dan had told her she needed to do done. She’d rushed to put her snow gear on, hoping that they would let her outside on her own, but they told her she was going to have to wait for everyone else. She sat by the door pouting while the rest of them got ready. Dan couldn’t help but think of the fact that some day, the rest of them were probably going to be waiting on her every time they wanted to leave the house for any reason. That’s just how girls typically were. He didn’t like that thought. He wanted his babies to stay little forever.  
After playing outside for about an hour, Dan and Phil forced the children back inside to prevent them from getting too cold and getting sick. At that point, Dan and Phil decided that it would be a good time to facetime their parents so the kids could talk to them and wish them a Merry Christmas.  
***  
The kids went to bed extra early that night. It was probably due to waking up so early and running on adrenaline for most of the day. Dan couldn’t help but admit that he was happy that the kids went to bed early because he was exhausted and needed to go to bed too.  
“When did we become the parents that go to bed as soon as the kids do?” Dan asked once he and Phil had crawled into bed. Phil shrugged.  
“Oh I don’t know. Probably when Stella came home and our parents preached and preached and preached about how the only time we get to sleep as parents is when the baby was asleep and that pretty much stayed true. Unless one of us was sick and the other got stuck taking care of the kids on their own.” Dan smiled.  
“Oh I suppose that’s probably it. Well, good night,” Dan said. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Daniel.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's official! I actually managed to write 25 fics for the 25 days leading up to Christmas! Thank you all so much for supporting me, whether you've read one of these or you've read all 25, I appreciate you all so much!  
> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
